The performance of conventional digital systems is limited by the transmission interconnection between integrated circuits. In such systems, a transmitter sends data onto a channel by setting a signal parameter of an output signal, such as current or voltage, to one of a plurality of discrete values during each of a succession of intervals referred to herein as data intervals. The data intervals are regulated by a transmitter clock. The data is in turn received by a receiver on the channel. The receiving IC device needs to recognize the discrete values set by the transmitter in the data intervals so it may be used in the receiving IC device. To do so, a receiving device will typically utilize a clock to regulate the timing of the receipt of the data of the data intervals. In a case when a transmit clock signal is not sent with the data signal from the transmitting device, a receiver clock may be generated at the receiving device. This may be accomplished during receiver operations from the characteristics of the received signal in a process typically referred to as clock and data recovery. Greater accuracy in the recovery of the clock signal from the data signal under higher data transmission speeds can yield more accurate data reception.
It would be desirable to implement receivers with components in such systems in a manner that improves circuit design while effectively maintaining or improving data throughput.